Somewhere in Between
by wolfgirlnowandforever
Summary: Gameverse. It's hard enough finding time to spend with the person you like, but when you have to keep your famous alter ego a secret, it gets a lot harder. Rosa/Curtis


**A/N**: Another kink meme fill. I wrote this one during NaNoWriMo. I really like Livecastershipping, and I hope that this little oneshot did this pairing some justice.

* * *

"Rosa, come here for a second!"

Rosa looked up from her book, tilting her head towards her mother's voice. "What is it mom?"

"Hurry up, you're going to miss it!"

Sighing, Rosa stood from her bed and walked over to the living room. Her mother was in front of the television, eyes wide at whatever was on the screen.

Her mom glanced back to confirm that she was in the room and gestured to the screen. "Doesn't this boy look a lot like your boyfriend?"

"Huh?" Rosa's cheeks heated up at the word 'boyfriend'. It was such a new relationship that hearing that word still made her blush. "What are you talking about mom?"

"This boy on the screen!" She said. Rosa looked to see a sharply dressed boy interviewing someone on the screen. "He looks just like your boyfriend, doesn't he?"

Rosa stared hard at the tv, comparing Curtis with this boy (Christoph, the person being interviewed called him) in her mind. The boy on the tv had blonde hair, like Curtis, but the ends of some locks were green. That significant difference was enough for her. "I don't think so mom."

"What? Rosa, I'm sure of it. They have the exact same face!" Her mom said arms flailing wildly. She was prone to outbursts like that sometimes.

"I just don't see it, mom. " Rosa looked back at the tv, just to double check, when the segment ended.

"Oh no, it's over." Rosa's mom crossed her arms over her chest. "I was so sure too. They looked just like twins!"

Rosa shook her head and turned to go back to her room. "I'm pretty sure you need to stop watching so much television, mom."

Back in her room, she couldn't help but wonder though. Curtis did say he had a high stress job, right? She'd never really asked what it was. Being on television was almost as high stress as being in movies, wasn't it? Oh but it was a silly thing to think. Not everyone was famous the way she was.

Still… she made a mental note to ask him about it later.

It was probably just a coincidence.

:::

"Hey Curtis, come look at this!"

Curtis looked up from his clipboard, where he'd been studying his interview notes. "What is it, Yancy?"

Yancy skipped over to him and held a poster out to him. "Doesn't this actress look a lot like your girlfriend?"

He blushed. Hearing someone call Rosa his girlfriend still made his heart speed up. "Uh, this actress?"

Yancy nodded. "See, that is definitely her face. Even though she's mostly covered up by the costume she's wearing, you can still tell it's her, right?"

Curtis looked hard at the poster. The girl there had long brown hair like Rosa's that much was true. And her eyes were definitely blue behind that eye shield. But that didn't necessarily mean anything.

"You don't think it's her." Yancy said, sounding disappointed. "I knew you wouldn't."

"I didn't say anything!" Curtis said. He had no idea how she did it, but Yancy knew exactly what he was thinking about ninety percent of the time. Maybe it had to do with how long they'd been co-stars?

"But you don't think it's her, right?" She asked.

"I'm not saying that. But I'm not saying it's her either." He sighed. "It's just that you always want to make things more interesting than they actually are, Yancy."

"I do not." She said, huffing indignantly. "I swear to you, that's Rosa. This actress looks too much like her not to be."

He looked at the poster again, just a little unsure. "I say you're imagining things."

Yancy whirled around, taking the poster away with her. "Fine, don't believe it. Keep going through life voluntarily blind, Curtis."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Don't go through your life with sensory overload, Yance."

"You're on in five minutes, Nancy." Their manager said. Neither of them had noticed her enter the room until she'd spoken. It got creepy sometimes, how she could just appear out of nowhere.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Yancy said, touching up her make up in her mirror. She put the poster in one of her drawers and gave him a look. "You said she had a job that kept her really busy, right? Maybe this is it."

She walked away before he could think up a good comeback.

So what if Rosa had a busy job? That didn't have to mean anything. There were lots of jobs that kept you busy.

His eyes drifted to Yancy's dresser though, curiosity nagging at him. It couldn't be, could it? If he saw that poster one more time, he'd know for sure… He shook his head. No, that wouldn't prove anything. He'd just ask Rosa when he saw her next time if she had any connections in the film industry.

Yeah, that's what he'd do.

:::

"Is that who I think it is?"

Rosa froze.

"I think it is!"

Oh no.

"Oh my god, it's her!"

Oh no, no, no.

This couldn't happen, not right now when she was going to go meet with Curtis.

"Rosa! That's Rosa from all those movies!"

She took a deep breath and started running for all she was worth. She could hear the group of people behind her gasp, but she couldn't think of how she must have looked to them. She had to lose them first, worry about her image later. So what if she got a bit of bad publicity from this stunt? She had to get away.

She ducked into the battle subway. She waited a few minutes, to see if any of those people had followed her down here. A group of three people came down the stairs and started scanning the crowd. She was pretty sure they were looking for her, so she stayed in the staircase to the train going to Anville town until they gave up and went outside.

She waited a few more minutes. She'd had a few bad experiences when she got out of her hiding place as soon as the coast seemed clear, only to be ambushed by a few lingering fans. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Finally, she felt that it was safe to leave. She kept to the wall, in case she needed to make a staircase her hiding spot again. She looked in both directions before she climbed the main stairs, and again when she made it to the top. The coast was clear.

She felt a buzzing at her wrist and saw that Curtis was calling her. The time at the corner of her Xtransceiver told her that she was really late now. She started running towards their usual meeting spot at the Ferris Wheel while she answered the call.

"H-Hello there!" She said, her voice a little breathless. "I'm sorry I'm so late!"

Curtis smiled at her. "No need to rush. I was just wanted to see your face."

"Y-You'll see it in a minute." The color that came to her face wasn't entirely because she was running. "I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Okay, can't wait." He said, and Rosa's screen went dark.

She picked up the pace as she passed the gate to the amusement park. She couldn't wait either.

They faced each other as the Rendezvous Ferris Wheel started its' slow ascent upwards. Curtis smiled shyly and Rosa returned it, just as coyly. They were both a little nervous. It was the first time they were riding the Ferris Wheel as a couple. This felt different from all those other times, and neither of them could find the right words to say at the moment.

"It's um, it's really great to see you again." He started, feeling his cheeks heat up. What a way to start a conversation.

"It's great to see you too." Rosa said. "I've missed you this past week."

"Yeah, work gets pretty boring when I don't see you." He said.

"R-Really?" Rosa blushed prettily. "My work gets boring too, after a while. Seeing you is the highlight of my week."

"Yeah?" He had to avert his gaze, or she'd see how ridiculously happy that made him. "S-Same here. I wouldn't want to spend my weekends any other way."

The cart they were in crested to the very top of the ride. It paused, letting them enjoy the view.

"I love this scene." Rosa murmured, staring out at the land. Her hand reached forward to take his. "But I couldn't enjoy it half as much if you weren't here with me."

He squeezed her fingers. "However beautiful it is outside the cart, there's someone a million times more beautiful inside of it."

She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "You don't need to say those kinds of things anymore, you know. You already have me."

"I want to though." He said, smiling right back. The Ferris Wheel started its slow descent back to the ground.

"Curtis…" Rosa bit her lip.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

She leaned forward and pressed their lips together. She pulled away before he could even blink, let alone react. Her face bright red when she spoke. "We haven't done that in a while."

It was amazing that a little kiss like that could still make his ears turn red. "Y-Yeah…"

She smiled shyly under her visor. "The ride's not over yet."

He knew that was a hint for him to kiss her back. So he leaned forward and closed the distance between them.

:::

Because they were still holding hands as they got off the Ferris Wheel, Rosa felt Curtis's Xtransceiver ring at the same time he did.

"Oh no." He mumbled, letting go of her hand to answer the call. Rosa saw the word 'manager' on the screen just before he switched to the video. "Hello?"

"Where are you Christoph?! We need you back here as soon as possible!" A woman's voice shouted on the other line. She was so loud that people around them turned to see what all the noise was about.

"E-Excuse me?" Curtis got a weird look on his face. He glanced at Rosa nervously before turning back to the screen. "I think you must have the wrong number ma'am."

"Don't you 'wrong number' me, Christoph!" the woman shrieked. "We need to redo that interview you did yester—"

He covered his Xtransciever with the palm of his other hand, muffling the voice on the other end. "Haha, don't you just hate it when you get wrong numbers, Rosa?"

She blinked, looking confused. "Did she just call you—?"

"Nope!" He said, shaking his head a little too quickly to be believable.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Because I swear I heard her—"

There was a piercing sound coming from his Xtransceiver, like someone was literally screaming into the microphone. Rosa had to put her hands to her ears, it was so sharp.

"Listen, I'm going to talk to this woman, let her know she's mistaken, okay?" Curtis said, walking away from her. "I'll be right back."

Before Rosa could say anything, he was gone. Rosa stood there, looking around to see if she could get a clue to where he was. She could still hear the woman's shrill voice, but it was getting fainter, so she followed the sound.

If she concentrated, she could hear a few distinct words. Something about 'wasted hours' and 'firing that best boy for good', and at one point she heard Curtis raise his voice. She didn't catch what he said, though. She knew where he was now, and walked to the alley between the old gym and the giant Pikachu. She made it in time to hear the last part of the conversation.

"—can't I do it tomorrow? I'm on a date."

"If she's as understanding as you say she is, she'll let you leave. I expect you back here within the hour!" It sounded like the woman slammed her Xtransceiver against the wall, which made Rosa's eyes widen, but heard Curtis just sighed.

"You have to go into your work?" She asked suddenly, startling him.

"H-How much did you hear?" He asked, looking a little panicked at the sight of her.

"Just the end bit." She said, looking a little disappointed. "I guess that means our date's over."

He looked guilty. "I'm really sorry, my mana… my boss really needs me back."

She smiled up at him. "It's okay, I know how busy work can get sometimes. You can just make it up to me later."

He grinned and pulled her into his arms. "You're the best, Rosa."

She hugged him back and added a teasing edge to her voice. "You're not so bad yourself."

He laughed and kissed the tip of her nose before he let her go. "I'll work really hard today, so my boss will have to give me an extra day off next time, okay?"

She waved as he flew away on an Unfezant she'd traded him. The Togepi she'd gotten in return was now one of her most trusted partners.

Oh, she'd forgotten to ask him about his job, hadn't she? Oh well, she thought as he became a speck in the sky, she could always ask him next time.


End file.
